Mentiras y Bebidas
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Damon salvatore es puesto al limite cuando su hermano Stefan escapa de la escuela para irse a beber y su sobrino Jeff huye misteriosamente de casa. AVISO DE CONTENIDO: SPANKING, CASTIGO CORPORAL.
1. Buenos dias

_*** 6:00 AM, Viernes por la mañana ***__**  
><strong>__**Jeffrey POV.**_  
>Yo estaba siendo brutalmente sacudido de mi sueño por alguien, es decir, Damon. Yo estaba demasiado cansado para levantarme e ir a la tonta escuela. A veces tengo la sensación de que ya he pasado por estas clases antes, Un consejo para la gente que quiere perder la memoria por un tiempo, asegúrense de que están fuera de la escuela secundaria en primer lugar si no se van a arrepentir. Sobre todo porque en este momento de mi vida estoy yendo a través de ese escenario "adolescente" y sobretodo rebelde que me mete en muchos problemas.<br>"Despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela", dijo Damon con brusquedad.  
>Estoy cansado, "No quiero ir a la escuela, déjame en paz."<br>Damon rápidamente me dio la vuelta y me caí de la cama. Miré a Damon. Tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.  
>"¿Qué demonios?" Me dijo, malhumorado.<br>Damon me golpeó en la cabeza, "No me hables así y prepárate para la escuela, tienes 30 minutos". Cuando estaba saliendo, me dijo por encima del hombro ", lo digo en serio."  
>Damon, por supuesto, lo decía en serio y en otras circunstancias ya estaría en la puerta listo para irme, Pero hoy estaba realmente cansado con un dolor en el culo. Murmuré algunas malas palabras y tome la opción de volver a acostarme en mi cama, sólo por un minuto, por supuesto yo sabia que esto no era lo correcto, cuando de repente estaba siendo levantado por mi oreja. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, "¡Ay! Damon!"<br>"Te dije que te preparas, son las 6:30, y si no te levantas vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, además de que voy a golpearte el culo ahora mismo," gruñó Damon. A continuación, señaló el cuarto de baño, "Prepárate". Murmuró, y luego se volvió para irse.  
>Esta vez no perdí el tiempo. Yo sabía que no debía tentar el lado malo de Damon. Sin embargo, era posible que haya sido demasiado tarde para recodarlo.<br>Rápidamente me di una ducha y me vestí. Agarre mi mochila, bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y Damon me fulminó ligeramente con la mirada, hasta que estuve dentro del coche de Stefan quien ya estaba esperándome, me subí en el asiento delantero y Stefan comenzó a conducir. Yo no estaba de humor para hablar en ese momento, pero a Stefan no parece importarle.  
>"¿Y qué pasó contigo esta mañana? Normalmente eres bastante rápido para a levantarte", especuló Stefan.<br>"No es asunto tuyo", le dije con rudeza.  
>Stefan se callo y siguió conduciendo, obviamente molesto por lo que dije. En ese momento Pensé que había hecho lo correcto pues no tengo por que darle explicaciones de todo lo que hago ya que a el solo le importa Elena, no tengo nada personal contra ella, es solo que Stefan siempre se preocupa por lo que ella hace o no hace y los demás pareciéramos no existir para el.<br>Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y ambos bajamos del auto Rápidamente, Stefan me apresuró a entrar al colegio ya que sonó la campana final lo que indicaba que la clase de historia había empezado. Stefan y yo corrimos y dimos un suspiro de alivio cuando nos sentamos.  
>"Son muy amables por estar con nosotros, señores -dijo Alaric, a continuación, comenzó a dar la lección.<p>

Puse los ojos y mi mente en el pizarrón, de nuevo tenia esa sensación de saber mucho acerca de historia pero mi mente se distrajo por un segundo ante un mal presentimiento acerca de papa, ustedes saben lleva 2 semanas desaparecido y no puedo dejar de pensar en el, comencé a entrar en pánico, hasta que Alaric me llamo la atención"Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase Jeffrey?"

"No, lo siento solo estaba pensando en el tema", Alaric me miro intrigado y continuo con su clase, por un segundo pensé que Alaric me castigaría por 3ra vez en el mes, no tuve mas remedio que volver a concentrarme en el pizarrón.  
>Cuando la clase terminó, fui a mi casillero para dejar algunas cosas que no tuve tiempo de dejar antes de la clase. Oí a Stefan y a sus amigos, Tyler y Matt hablando.<br>"Oye, olvídate de este lugar, vamos a ir al bosque cerca de mi casa, mi papá tiene un poco de alcohol y Stefan estoy seguro que tu primo sabe dónde conseguir algunos medicamentos", dijo Tyler, hablando más tranquilo de lo normal, para que nadie pudiera escuchar.  
>Cerré la puerta de mi armario y mire a Tyler, "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"<p>

"Solo hay una explicación a tu perdida de memoria" respondió Tyler  
>"Tu eres un drogadicto, ¿no es así? ", respondió Matt.<br>Mire ha ambos enojado, apunto de estallar  
>-Cállate de una maldita vez-dije peligrosamente.<br>Tyler se echó a reír, "Ja, ja, lo que sea, chico duro". Tyler no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, además el muy idiota piensa que Stefan es mi primo cuando en realidad es mi tío, no lo podía creer este tipo era un idiota de grandes proporciones y realmente necesitaba una lección.  
>Di un paso más cerca de Tyler, "¿Qué me dijiste?"<br>"Lo siento, lo hice entre dientes?" Tyler se preguntó, poniéndose cara a cara conmigo, yo lo empuje hacia atrás con toda mi fuerza, el cayo de espaldas sobre el suelo. Matt y Stefan se quedaron allí, mirando un poco sorprendidos.  
>Tyler dio un salto y me ataco. Empezamos una lucha libre alrededor, todos estaban reunidos alrededor observándonos. Estaba a punto de lanzar el primer golpe cuando Alaric me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia atrás.<br>"Váyanse a clase", dijo, muy serio.  
>"Genial. Esto es muy bueno", susurre ante el temor de ser castigado<br>Me encogí de hombros fuera de su alcance, tome mis libros y me dirigí a clase, enojado de que Stefan no me haya apoyado pues se quedo hablando con Matt y Tyler en los casilleros.

_**Stefan POV**_  
>"Vamos Stefan salgamos de la escuela, quiero decir siempre tenemos un mañana para ponernos al corriente con la tarea y eso". Tyler me dijo y estudié su rostro para ver cualquier señal de una sonrisa.<br>"¿En serio?" Le pregunté.  
>"Sí, como he dicho, es sólo un día ", contestó Tyler.<br>Miré a Matt. Se encogió de hombros para decir que está de acuerdo, pues de ninguna manera podía decir otra cosa. Tragué saliva, pensando en lo que podría suceder si Damon descubría que me había escapado, luego lentamente, asentí con la cabeza. Preguntándome si fue la mejor decisión.  
>"Iremos al bosque por la propiedad Lockwood, mi mamá está en alguna reunión y mi papá está en el trabajo, por lo que, tengo algunos de sus secretos de alcohol. Por ahí." Tyler nos dijo, con confianza.<br>Yo estaba empezando a reconsiderar esto. Sólo un poco. No es que yo nunca hubiera bebido alcohol antes. Eso no es lo que yo temía.

Lo que temo es que Damon nos descubra. La última vez que me escape... bueno, digamos que no terminó bien.  
>Yo seguía siendo fuerte desde el exterior, "¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté.<br>"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Salvatore, ¿qué? ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?" Tyler me preguntó burlonamente.  
>"Por supuesto que no!" Yo le respondí rápidamente y entonces los 3 nos fuimos a casa de Tyler, quien saco la cerveza y nos pusimos a tomar<br>"Mmm, sí Stefan va a estar en problemas si nos atrapan." Matt se burló y entonces cambie de tema.

"¿La cerveza es de tu padre?" Le pregunté a Tyler, agarrando una botella y dándosela a Matt el bebió un trago y gracias a Dios que abandonó el tema. Tyler dio una botella de licor para mí.

La tome y le di un trago, el alcohol me quemaba la garganta en el fondo. Empecé a toser un poco. Los chicos se echaron a reír.  
>"Cállate", murmuré, y tome otro trago. Esta vez sin toser. Así es como lo fue para las siguientes 2 horas... hasta que...<p> 


	2. Atrapados

_**Jeffrey POV**_  
>Termino la clase de español y comencé a caminar de nuevo a mi casillero. Un período más, por fin había terminado, eso era un gran alivio mas tratándose de español, pues mi maestro "Oscar" hace las cosas demasiado aburridas para todos, siento que no le agrado mucho pues a veces me mira extrañamente y nunca me deja hablar.<br>Yo estaba a mitad de camino de mi casillero, cuando alguien me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un aula vacía. Me encontré cara a cara con Alaric.  
>"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Apretándome el brazo,<p>

¿Te refieres al día de hoy?" -Pregunté, con rudeza, mientras frotaba mi brazo.  
>Alaric puso una mirada, no muy entretenida, "Bueno, esto no es todo lo que voy a hacer, si no me dices donde esta Stefan y tus dos pequeños amigos." Dijo afirmando que yo lo sabía.<p>

-Ellos no son mis amigos- murmure mientras lo miraba con asombro,

"Eso no me interesa, solo quiero saber donde están, así que será mejor que comiences a hablar" Alaric contesto.

Tenía miedo de ser castigado nuevamente y no tuve más remedio que empezar a hablar

"Bueno… tú... sabes" Yo tartamudeaba como un tonto,"Stefan y yo... estamos castigados."  
>Alaric se rió en mi sorpresa, "Sí, lo sé. Un par de veces los he visto retorciéndose en la clase, tuve que preguntarle a Damon." Él dijo, riendo de nuevo.<br>"Hijo de perra", murmuré, y luego mire a Ric. "¿Desde cuándo?" Le pregunté.  
>Miró hacia el techo, pensativo, "hace unos meses." Él respondió, una vez más poniéndose en contacto con mis ojos.<br>Miré hacia abajo y murmure una palabra obscena.  
>"Ahora, la respuesta a mi pregunta, ¿dónde están Stefan, Matt y Tyler?" -Preguntó.<br>"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¿Por qué me importaría?"Le dije, alzando la voz, en mi terreno de juego. Alaric se levanto de su silla y me hizo sentir que tenía dos pies de alto más que yo, me agarró del brazo y puso sus ojos en los míos.  
>" No se que es lo que te hace pensar que puedes hablarme a mi así, pero estoy seguro de que Damon te enseñó a contestar mejor que eso y si no quieres decírmelo a mi probablemente quieras decírselo a él? ¿Eh?" Me interrogó, Yo me encorve hacia abajo, "no lo sé". Le respondí.<br>"Mírame". Él dijo con firmeza. Levanté la cabeza y lo mire.  
>"Tu me dices donde esta Stefan y no voy a decirle a Damon ni a tu padre acerca de esto, ¿entiendes?" Dijo aún hablando con firmeza. Casi como Damon, excepto que el resplandor de Damon me pone literalmente en escalofríos la columna vertebral.<br>"Uhh, sí, claro-le escupí, oí algo acerca de algo de cerveza en la casa del alcalde de Lockwood y que iban ir al bosque a la casa de Tyler, esto lo que se… pero por favor no le digas a Stefan que yo te lo dije! Él se va a molestar! "le dije.  
>Me sentí muy mal, como es posible que acabara de entregar a Stefan, pues técnicamente lo hice. Él me va a matar!, claro, si Damon no lo hace primero.<br>Alaric asintió con la cabeza:

"Muy bien, gracias." dijo, dirigiéndose a la salida.  
>"¿Eso es todo?" Le pregunté, "El período pasado esta ya casi a la mitad y en verdad no me siento bien…Alaric tuve otra pesadilla…bueno fue mas como una visión ¿Puedo, irme a casa?" Le pregunté.<p>

-¿Una visión?... claro ahora entiendo por que estas tan irritable, pero dime ¿que fue lo que viste esta vez?

-Sigo viendo a esos 2 chicos el alto y el guapo, y mucha gente va ha morir Ric o tal vez ya murió no lo se… estoy asustado- confesé algo nervioso

- No… no te preocupes Jeffrey… llamaremos a Damon para que venga por ti, dijo volviendo a tomar la perilla de la puerta

- No… no le digas nada a Damon, yo lo are… por favor ¿Puedo, simplemente volver a casa?" Le pregunté de nuevo.  
>Alaric dio la vuelta y me miró:<p>

"Claro, ven conmigo, te voy a dar un pase y voy a ir a buscar a los muchachos."  
>Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí mientras caminábamos a la oficina. Alaric rápidamente me firmó y me acompaño hasta fuera.<p>

Me ofreció un paseo a casa, pero me negué, pues yo no quería ir a casa, sólo quería aclarar mi mente, de nuevo me sentía mal esto de las pesadillas ha estado empeorando ahora las veo a todas horas como si se tratara de visiones o algo así. Corrí con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo tenia, a un bosque cerca de mi casa, la Casa de Huéspedes.

_**Damon**__** POV**_  
>Yo estaba terminando un vaso de whisky cuando recibí una llamada telefónica. Miré el número, era Alaric.<br>Alaric no es sólo un amigo o un profesor de los chicos, él es el primero que "nos descubrió". Él es un cazador. Por suerte para nosotros, el es una buena persona que puede cuidar de Jeffrey en la escuela y reportarme todo lo que pasa con el o Stefan. Hemos estado muy cerca durante los últimos meses, hemos matado algunas cosas en la ciudad. Pero, eso es para contar en otro momento.  
>Rápidamente le conteste la llamada, "Alaric, ¿es algo malo?" -Le pregunté, él nunca llama durante el horario escolar de los chicos.<br>"Para uno de tus chicos sí, el otro ha sido muy afortunado", dijo Ric.  
>"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" -Pregunté, sentado desde el sofá.<br>"Jeffrey está muy bien, actualmente se encuentra camino a casa", Ric fue cortado antes de terminar.  
>"¿Por qué está viniendo a casa antes de tiempo? ¿Está en problemas? ¿Está enfermo?" Le pregunté, un poco preocupado, pero no deje que se mostrara la preocupación en mi voz.<br>"No, no, yo sólo necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas y cuando terminamos, su clase estaba por la mitad, así que le firme un pase." Él respondió con frialdad.  
>-De acuerdo-dije, sintiéndome aliviado. "Así que, entonces algo está mal con Stefan?" Le pregunté.<br>"Uh, no creo que te vaya a gustar esto", respondió Alaric.  
>"Alaric! ¿Qué pasa con el?" Me exalte.<br>"Uh, estoy conduciendo a recoger a Stefan, Tyler y Matt, Se han saltado la mitad de la escuela, y según Jeffrey, se encuentran en el bosque detrás de la casa de los Lockwood," dijo.  
>Oí lo que dijo, pero quería estar seguro.<br>"¿Por qué iban a estar allí?" -Pregunté, con la ira que se demostraba en mi voz.  
>"Uh, están bebiendo." Alaric, dijo, obviamente, un poco nervioso.<br>"¿Qué? ¿BEBIENDO? ¿Estás seguro?" le dijo, levantándome en mis pies, agarrando mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche, estoy llegando tan rápido como pueda.  
>"Ric, estoy en camino, estaré allí en dos minutos, adiós," Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, le había colgado.<br>Puedo decir que no había estado tan molestó en una década, y Stefan iba a sentir algo de esa ira. No lo puedo creer! Por lo general, él es el inteligente!  
>Corrí hacia el bosque, me detuve por un momento. Stefan estaba cerca. Caminé unos 100 metros antes de oírlo hablar. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y escuche todo, Stefan se veía tan perdido que no podía distinguir la noche del día, y mucho menos sentir que estoy aquí.<br>"Amigo, estoy hecho", dijo Tyler. Mirando como si estuviera a punto de descargar el contenido de su estómago y fue justo lo que hizo.

El hedor era terrible. Tenían un infierno de alcohol allí. Incluso cuando estoy en una locura de Katherine no bebo tanto como ellos.  
>Salí del árbol y camine los últimos metros hacia los chicos. Stefan me miró y me di cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso.<p>

Por supuesto, él tuvo que mantener su "imagen" por lo que se mantuvo en calma. Entonces escuche el chasquido de una ramita y me voltee para ver Alaric.  
>"Wow. Ustedes, muchachos están en muchos problemas", afirmó y tomo a Tyler por el brazo. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a la mamá del niño. Diciendo que lo llevaría a casa pronto. Cuando la conversación había terminado me acerqué a él.<br>"¿Estás bien aquí?" Le pregunté.  
>"Sí, está bien. Yo tengo estos chicos, que tendrán que ver al director mañana para recibir su castigo. Pocos días de suspensión por lo menos." Dijo.<br>-"Muy bien, gracias, me llevo a casa a Stefan, te llamo más tarde". Le dijo, agarrando el brazo de Stefan.  
>"No quiero ir contigo!" Se quejó. Tratando de salir de mis manos pero lo tome más duro, buscando en la expresión de dolor que hizo mi advertencia.<p>

Cuando llegamos a casa lo soltó del brazo y le di una fuerte palmada en el trasero.  
>"¿Puedes caminar, Stefan? Yo no quiero que te vomites en cualquier cosa," le pregunté.<br>"Estoy bien", se quejó él.  
>"Sube a tu cuarto", le ordene y el seguía masajeándose el brazo, sin duda mañana tendrá un moretón.<br>Lentamente se acercó a su habitación con una mezcla de emociones. Tristeza, miedo, vergüenza.  
>Siempre les doy un tiempo para calmar abajo o pensar acerca de lo que hicieron. Me acerqué y me serví un vaso de whisky y se sentó en el sofá, mirando el fuego, esperando a que mi otro chico llegara a casa.<p> 


	3. El adulto responsable

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Estoy caminando a casa, son las 6:00 de la noche, terminé yendo a la parrilla con Caroline y con unos amigos, todo salió bien pues mi dolor de cabeza desapareció y tenía la excusa perfecta para Damon.  
>Abrí la puerta y entre, colgué mi chaqueta y tire las llaves de la casa en la mesa de noche. Di unos pasos y me sorprendió al ver que Damon se había quedado dormido en el sofá.<br>¿Debería tratar de subir las escaleras? Nunca va a trabajar, así que debe ser un sueño ligero. Bueno, ya no podría decir que he estado en casa más tiempo...  
>Me decidí a intentar subir por las escaleras lejos de Damon. Yo estaba en el tercer paso, pero el maldito piso crujió, miré a Damon levantarse y mirar a su alrededor somnoliento, el me vio y estaba delante de mí en milisegundos.<br>"Y ¿dónde has estado?" Damon me preguntó, un poco molesto.  
>Le respondí rápidamente y con calma, "Bueno, la escuela termino un poco tarde, luego me fui con unos amigos a la parrilla."<br>"¿En serio?" Damon me preguntó, un poco sorprendido.  
>-Sí, ¿qué más? "Me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar por las escaleras, Damon me agarró del brazo.<br>"Sé que Alaric te firmo un pase para estar fuera de la escuela, por lo que quieres decirme lo que realmente sucedió? ¿O quieres mentirme más?" Damon dijo, exigiendo más que una respuesta. Él me dio la vuelta para enfrentarse conmigo, después me dio una mirada que provoco la caída de mi estómago. Miré hacia abajo, con sentimientos de culpa, yo había roto la confianza de Damon. Y con Damon, ganarse su confianza es mucho más difícil que apagar el infierno con agua, Este día apesta más.  
>"Bueno, yo... me fui a la parrilla después de que Ric me dejara salir", dije, un poco nervioso, pero logre recuperarme.<br>"¿Por qué no viniste a casa? Ric, pensaba que ibas a venir a casa, Jeffrey. Tu le mentiste a él", dijo Damon, con calma. Lo que me hace aún más culpable!  
>"Lo siento! Yo no quería verte" le dije.<br>"¿Que?" Damon se burló, "¿Por qué no me quieres ver?"  
>"Porque me metí en una pelea hoy en la escuela y yo no quiero que te enfades conmigo, así que... yo... fui a la parrilla. "le dije, divagando como un loco. Los ojos de Damon se ensombrecieron,<p>

"¿Qué lucha? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué haces eso, Jeffrey?" Dijo interrogando a mí.  
>"Woah, woah. Suficientes preguntas", le dije, sosteniendo mis manos en alto, " solo tuve una pequeña pelea con Tyler porque me llamó, fenómeno drogadicto". Yo estaba agitado<br>"Hey, controla tu tono." Damon dijo señalando con el dedo en mi pecho

"tienes que aprender a controlarte. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. Normalmente, no estarías en problemas, pero como tuviste la falta de cerebro para mentirme a mí, lo estas. Ve a tu habitación, tengo que ver a Stefan. "me ordeno.  
>-"Sí, señor. Pero, ¿cómo esta Stefan? ¿Está bien?"Le pregunté.<br>"Sí, además de haber perdido su cabeza. "Hice una mueca. Él estaba en la misma situación.  
>"Vete a tu cuarto." dijo señalando con el dedo hacia arriba por las escaleras, luego camino a la cocina.<p>

Caminé a mi habitación, en un completo silencio mientras pensaba en un plan.

_**Stefan POV**_  
>Sentí que alguien me sacudía para despertarme. Abrí los ojos para ver Damon. Llevaba una medicina y un vaso de agua. Maldita sea. Mi cabeza me estaba matando.<p>

Me quise sentar, pero entonces me maree y me volvió a acostar otra vez  
>Damon me entregó las píldoras y el agua,<p>

"Toma estas. Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza", dijo sin expresión.  
>Las tomó y bebí el agua, luego mire a Damon.<br>"Estás loco." Me dijo.  
>"Por supuesto que estoy loco! Tu has faltado a la escuela para irte con unos estúpidos amigos y pudiste haberte perdido para llegar aquí, ¿crees que no me voy a enojar?" Hice una mueca en su tono.<br>"DESEARIA..."  
>Damon puso los ojos.<br>"Siento haber faltado a la escuela para beber, pero por favor, Damon, no volverá a suceder! Lo juro." Le supliqué.  
>"De ninguna manera te vas a salir de esto, Stefan." Él dijo con firmeza.<br>"Pero, yo-" De inmediato corrí hacia el baño, vomitando. Entonces la cabeza se encontró con el movimiento rápido, no es una buena mezcla. Empecé a vomitar otra vez. Terminé y mire a Damon en la puerta.  
>"Gracias por la ayuda," le dije sarcásticamente.<br>"No es mi problema que te emborracharas". Él respondió.  
>"Lo que sea, vete de mi habitación." le dijo, enojado con él.<br>"Tu ya tienes suficientes problemas con esto, Stefan, te doy un consejo, no empeores las cosas." Damon dijo en un tono frío.  
>Entonces, yo empecé a gritar: "¿Sabes qué? No me importa! No me gusta que me traten como si tuviera 12! Soy mucho mayor que eso! Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y hacer lo que quiera sin un guardián! "<br>Él replicó con una mirada enojada y antes de darme cuenta estaba contra la pared:

"Bueno dejar de tomar decisiones estúpidas que podrían llevarte a la cárcel. tu puedes ser mayor de 18 años, pero cualquier aplicación de la ley no lo sabe. Por lo tanto, crece Stefan! "Él respondió.  
>De inmediato se detuvo, "Lo siento". Murmuré y salí de su control. Él estaba enojado todavía.<br>"Duerme un poco," dijo, saliendo y yo volví a la cama.


	4. El Castigo

_**Damon POV**__**  
><strong>_Todavía enojado con Stefan, me dirigí a la habitación de Jeffrey, aún tratando de encontrar la manera de castigarlo, Jeffrey era por lo general el rebelde, cuando lo conocí el no tenia ningún recuerdo pero era como yo le gustaba hacer cosas fuera de lo común y terminamos en una situación complicada, mientras que Stefan sabe cuándo parar. Llamé a la puerta de Jeffrey, luego camine hacia delante  
>"Yo no he dicho que puedes entrar", murmuró Jeffrey, "Es mi cuarto, ya sabes."<br>"Mi casa", le contesté. Mirándolo a los ojos.  
>"¿Quieres acabar con esto?" Le pregunté, caminando hacia él.<br>"Yo no entiendo por qué tengo que estar en problemas en primer lugar!" Él se quejó.  
>"tu me mentiste, rompiste mi confianza y te metiste en una pelea. ¿No crees que deberías estar en problemas?" -Pregunté, levantando una ceja hacia él.<br>Pero tú no eres mi padre, me contesto con frialdad

Lo se yo solo soy tu tío pero te amo igual que Leo, además estas a mi cargo hasta que el regrese, a si que vas a seguir mis reglas y vas a obedecerme

Parecía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo. Por último, me miró a mí.  
>"Supongo," dijo en voz baja.<br>Empecé a desabrochar mi cinturón, deslizándose a través de los bucles, tratando de no ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Jeffrey.  
>"Ya sabes qué hacer, bájate los pantalones y las manos en la pared." le dije.<br>Él cumplió.  
>"¿Sabes por qué estás en problemas y por qué estoy haciendo esto, Jeffrey?" Le pregunté.<br>"Sí". Dijo. Para alguien que no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca, el estaba siendo un hombre de pocas palabras ahora.  
>"Vas a obtener quince con el cinturón", le dije.<br>Levanté mi brazo para bajar la primera lama.

_**Jeffrey POV**__**  
><strong>_El primer golpe vino en contacto con mi fondo, me duele como el infierno, me mordí el labio. El segundo aterrizó y fue más difícil. Damon no estaba siendo tímido con ellas. Él sabía como hacerme entender la lección. A las siete deje escapar algunos quejidos. La quemadura fue creciendo en mi trasero. A las siete estaba casi soltando las lágrimas, cuando llegamos a las diez ya estaba llorando del dolor.  
>Los últimos cinco fueron los peores de todos! En realidad nunca quise estar en esta posición otra vez y tal vez pude evitarlo si le hubiera dicho lo de las visiones, pero en realidad no quería preocuparlo. Cuando había terminado, Damon dejó caer el cinturón y me puso los jeans, tratando de ser amable. Luego me enredo en un abrazo.<br>Damon estaba mostrando su lado suave, que no ha ocurrido con demasiada frecuencia desde que llegue a su vida, "Jeffrey, tu sabes lo mucho que odio hacer eso", dijo Luego me miró a los ojos, "Te amo, pequeño". Él sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. La única parte buena de conseguir una paliza es que siempre era consolado por mi querido Tío Damon, saben en el fondo de mi corazón lo veo como mi padre tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que el me encontró totalmente perdido y me salvo de algunos vampiros y ha cuidado de mi desde que supo que era mi tío, nada personal contra mi papa pues lo amo también, pero a veces siento que no lo conozco no me refiero a que no recuerdo nada de el, si no a algo que no puedo describir, Pero de nuevo en el presente, no hay mas partes buenas en esto  
>Me abrazó por unos instantes más, y luego me dejo ir, "Ve a recostarte en la cama. Tengo que hacer una llamada, voy a comprobarte más tarde." Asentí con la cabeza y el se fue. Debe ser para llamar a Alaric, pensé. Me preparé para la cama, y escribí en mi diario todos los hechos del dio incluyendo las visiones que tuve, eso me hizo un poco mal de nuevo, me cansé y me quedé dormido.<p>

_**Damon POV**_  
>Llame a Alaric, el me pregunto por Jeffrey algo inquietado,<p>

-¿Como esta Jeffrey?

-Bien, o al menos eso parece

- ¿No te dijo nada? Pregunto sorprendido

- Si me comento lo de la pelea con Tyler y lo del interrogatorio que le hiciste

- No…no me refiero a eso… eso no fue nada….no puedo creer que no te haya dicho nada

-¿Que? Alaric ¿Qué mas hizo?

- El no ha hecho nada malo Damon… el tuvo una especie de Visión… por eso fue que lo deje ir a casa

-¿Que? Alaric, por que no se te ocurrió decirme eso cuando nos vimos?

-Por que el me dijo que cuando llegara a casa… el te lo diría… pero veo que no lo hizo

- No entiendo por que no lo hizo, ¿Sabes algo más?

- Solo se que en la visión… vio a gente morir… creo que eso le esta afectando Damon… debes hablar con el….

-Por supuesto que ahora mismo lo are… gracias por decírmelo… te llamare mañana

-Bien… pero Damon… no seas tan duro con el

Alaric y yo nos despedimos y el colgó. Me senté en el sofá, con un whisky en la mano, pensando en el día que había sido muy agitado, rara vez los chicos se meten en problemas en el mismo día por diferentes cosas, lambien estaba tratando de entender por que Jeffrey no hablo conmigo de las visiones, pensé, qué fui demasiado duro con él, pues no fue su culpa haberse enojado, dios santo en verdad me siento culpable, había sido muy injusto con el niño, entonces pensé ¿qué pasa con Stefan? ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?  
>Deje, esos Pensamientos a un lado, me puse de pie, tome el último trago de mi whisky, y subí a la habitación de Jeffrey, dispuesto a hablar tranquilamente con el.<br>En silencio abrí la puerta de la habitación y entre, mis ojos se adaptaron rápidamente. Vi a Jeffrey tumbado en su cama, la revista apoyada en su pecho.

Me reí suavemente al verlo así. Me acerqué a él y le quite la revista de su pecho, su celular lo puse en la mesita de noche. Entonces tomé una manta que estaba al final de la cama y se la puse a el. Le revolví el cabello y luego Salí tranquilamente, pensando en que hablaría con el por la mañana.  
>Fui a comprobar a Stefan y también estaba dormido, a si que cerré la puerta y se dirigió a mi habitación, más cansado que nunca.<br>Me cambié de ropa y me metí en la cama, muy cansado, me dormí profundamente. 


	5. Damon

_**DAMON POV**_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y me fui al sótano por un poco de sangre. Después de haberme satisfecho, me fui al piso de arriba, cargando unas bolsas de sangre para Stefan, las puse en el frigorífico, hice café y huevos para Jeffrey. Oí pasos a mí alrededor y voltee para ver a un vestido y despierto Jeffrey, eso me sorprendió demasiado pues por lo regular el chico se levanta tarde los sábados pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas a si que decidí enfrentar la situación lo más rápido que pudiera.

" ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"No lo se ¿buen día? Te parece bien"

"Sabes a que me refiero…" le dije poniéndome cara a cara con el y mirándolo fijamente

"Las visiones… Alaric te lo dijo" respondió mirando al suelo

"Exacto, me quieres explicar ¿por que no me lo dijiste?"

"Lo siento… yo no quería preocuparte"

" ¿Preocuparme?... Jeffrey ese es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti"

"Pero… esto es diferente…es malo…MUY MALO…"

Vi que el pequeño estaba por desmoronarse y decidí que era tiempo de sentarnos a hablar largo y tendido, así que lo tome del brazo, lo arrastre al sofá y lo senté bruscamente.

"Bien… te escucho" le ordene sutilmente que me contara la verdad

"Damon… realmente agradezco que te preocupes por mí…pero este no es asunto tuyo…"

Mi paciencia se agotaba, pero estaba dispuesto hacer un poco mas flexible con el, pues comprendía que esas visiones lo estaban estresando y que por eso se comportaba de esta forma, aun así solté una pequeña amenaza;

"Controla tu tono, si no quieres estar castigado un mes completo" Lo mire seriamente

"Pero no es justo que me castigues por querer tener algo de privacidad"

"Esto no es privacidad, Jeff… esto te esta haciendo daño y te está asustando ¿no es así?" Le pregunte, tomando su barbilla para que viera mis ojos.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Damon tomo mi barbilla y me dio una mirada tierna, algo que nunca antes había visto, en ese momento comprendí que el realmente se preocupaba por mí y que solo quería ayudarme… eso me destrozo por dentro…

"Perdóname Damon… por favor" Le dije comenzando a llorar,

"Ush…ush… tranquilo cariño…estoy aquí contigo,"

Damon me abrazo fuertemente…mientras seguía llorando, ya no podía mas todo lo que he visto en las visiones, son cosas malas, además de que ni siquiera tengo amigos, no me siento cómodo en este pueblo, todos me tratan como a un enfermo mental, no tengo a nadie mas que a Damon, eso me hizo llorar con mucha mas fuerza…

"Cariño… trata de calmarte… no pasa nada… no tengo nada que perdonarte"

Mire a Damon, con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas;

"Ya no puedo mas… mírame no soy nada… MATAME por favor hazlo" dije con toda la desesperación que había acumulado en estos últimos meses.

_**Damon POV**_

La ultima frase que Jeffrey me dijo, me llego hasta lo mas profundo del corazón, no podía comprender en que momento dejamos que el chico se sintiera así, no sabia que hacer estaba apunto de perder la calma y dejarle ver mi debilidad por el…

"Vamos, Jeff no hables así, tu sabes que eso es mentira, tu eres alguien"

"¿Ha si? ¿Quien soy? Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo" dijo un poco mas calmado

"Eres mi pequeño… eres importante para mi, para Leo, para Stefan, nosotros te amamos" le dije abrazándolo aun mas fuerte y besándole la frente...

"Es mentira… yo no le importo a Stefan…a el solo le importa Elena,"

"Claro que no" Le dije sentándolo en mi regazo y limpiándole las lágrimas,

"Tú le importas mucho, pero de una forma distinta a Elena, pues ella es su novia y tú eres su sobrino, debes entender eso…"

"Supongo que lo hare… Pero tengo miedo" dijo volviéndome a abrazar

"Damon tengo mucho miedo…"

" ¿Por que?"

"Lo que he visto no es bueno… tanta gente ha muerto por mi culpa… Creo que soy una persona horrible"

"Tu no sabes eso… tu mismo lo has dicho no recuerdas quien eres… y si así fuera ¿cual es el problema?... mírame a mi he logrado redimirme… ¿por que tu no lo harías?"

"En eso tienes razón" dijo mirándome con un resplandor de esperanza en sus ojos…

" ¿Lo ves? No todo esta perdido… eres un buen chico… solo estabas algo confundido… y quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que te sientas así vas a venir a hablar conmigo, ¿entendido?" Le dije firmemente

"Bien… lo prometo…"

"Ese es mi chico" le dije revolviéndole el cabello para después ponerlo sobre sus propios pies…

"Ve a desayunar… tengo que hablar con Stefan"

El me miró extrañado:

"¿Tengo que estar aquí cuando... eh, castigues ha Stefan?" -Preguntó. Odiaba escuchar cuando alguien más estaba en problemas.  
>Pensé por un momento lo que era mejor:<p>

"No, tu puedes ir a la parrilla. Pero sólo la parrilla," dije con firmeza.  
>"Sí, señor," Él asintió con la cabeza, agarrando una chaqueta de cuero y sus llaves<p>

"No tan rápido jovencito, promete que vas a comer algo cuando llegues…"

"Lo prometo" dijo sonriéndome y saliendo de la casa  
>Me preparé para lo que vendría. Poco a poco, caminé por las escaleras a la habitación de Stefan y toque.<br>"Pasa", él murmuró.  
>Me acerqué a ver a un cansado Stefan frotándose los ojos.<br>"Quiero que estés listo en 10 minutos. Tenemos que hablar", le dije.  
>Él tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cerré la puerta y bajó las escaleras para mí vierta un trago de whisky. Rápidamente me lo bebí, el líquido me estaba quemado en el fondo. Diez minutos más tarde me acerqué a la habitación de Stefan nuevo.<p>

Antes de que incluso tocara escuche un "Entra"  
>Abrí la puerta y vi a Stefan sentado en su cama, mirando sus manos. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.<br>"¿El dolor de cabeza se ha ido?" le pregunte en voz baja.  
>Muy poco tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, Stefan respondió:<p>

"Uh, sí, mejor que ayer. Yo no creo que vuelva a beber, por lo menos en un tiempo."  
>Yo interiormente sonreí: "Bueno ya que ya has aprendido la mitad de tu lección, no recibirás un castigo tan malo y no estoy diciendo que va a ser algo pequeño. Lo que hiciste fue bastante estúpido, Stefan," lo regañe.<br>"Sí, lo sé. ¿Podemos acabar con esto? "-Preguntó.  
>Asentí con la cabeza "pantalones y calzoncillos fuera, sobre mi regazo" le dije y el poco a poco lo hizo, después se acostó sobre mi regazo.<br>Me aseguré de que tenía un buen agarre sobre él, luego comencé a pegarle con fuerza de vampiro en su trasero desnudo.  
>El no mostró ninguna emoción al principio, luego me di cuenta de el estaba resistiéndose y estaba lloriqueando. Pronto estaba sollozando dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre la alfombra, a si que lo levante,<br>"Sobre la cama, obtendrás veinte con el cinturón, ¿entiendes?" Le pregunté.  
>"Sí, señor," dijo, por encima de la cama.<br>Saqué mi cinturón a través de los bucles, por segunda vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Stefan estaba lloriqueando. La mitad de mí sólo quería abrazarlo. Pero, la otra mitad de mí tenía tenia que hacerle saber que no estaba bien actuar como lo hizo.  
>Le di tres azotes en rápida sucesión. Él empezó a llorar. Le di dos, luego tres más. Sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y más fuertes. Me sentí tan mal.<p>

Pero, tenía que seguir adelante.  
>En el momento en que llegué al número trece, el trasero de Stefan ya se veía muy adolorido. Me dolía el corazón. En este momento me gustaría poder cerrar mi humanidad otra vez.<br>Entonces, decidí que todo había terminado. Rápidamente le puse los bóxers de nuevo y el se subió sus pantalones vaqueros.

Yo lo jale y lo abrase. Casi me puse a llorar también y casi tomó alrededor de quince minutos para que el dejara de llorar por fin.

Sin embargo, yo seguí manteniéndome con él. Hasta que se quedó dormido y lo puse sobre su cama.

No eran ni las 10:00 am, pero Stefan ha tenido algunos días difíciles.

Lo bese en la frente y baje las escaleras, entonces recibí un mensaje texto de Jeffrey.  
>¿Puedo ir a casa ahora?<br>Sí, Stefan está dormido todo está bien aquí.  
>Bueno, estoy en camino.<br>Pronto, Jeffrey entró por la puerta. Él me sonrió, y luego fue a su habitación.

Me serví un whisky y se sentó en el sofá, mirando el fuego.  
>Esta es mi vida, y estoy feliz por eso. <p>


End file.
